The Finer Things
by cherrytoes
Summary: He caught her face through his camera unexpectedly. Truth is, he'd never seen anything more beautiful through those lens. He had to know her, he had to have her.  -one shot- AU sasusaku.


**This an adaptation to the MV "Because I'm a girl" by KISS**

_The Finer Things_

_xcherrytoes_

He didn't expect to see her face in his camera.

For a fraction bit of a second, he looked strangely into the lens. Eyes quizzical, yet amazed.

He quickly picked his head up to see her, farther away, but even more beautiful.

She looked startled, instead of the nonchalant dazed look she had unexpectedly given to his camera.

She turned her head in all directions, realizing that she had walked straight through a photo shoot taken in the middle of the park.

She bowed deeply, embarrassed that she hadn't paid attention and ruined a probable good shot at the model.

But she didn't know that she was the best thing he'd ever taken with that camera. Let alone seen in it.

She repeatedly apologized as she backed away and started on her path once more.

He gave her a simple but slow nod as she did so, too bewitched by her face.

She had also noticed the beauty in the photographer. Handsome, sharp, dignified.

A small smile ached the corners of her mouth with as she walked over the autumn leaves.

* * *

He had developed the picture quite awhile ago.

Actually, it was the first thing he did when he got back to his loft.

He stared at it, wondering how he had gotten such a perfect picture.

Her hair had swirled with the wind as she looked over her shoulder, mouth gaped with an almost child like innocent eyes.

"Who's she, a new model?" His unnaturally loud roommate slash best friend, Naruto asked over his shoulder.

"No." he replied.

Naruto also looked at the picture for a brief period of time before he said

"At least I don't have to worry about you being gay anymore." As he gave a curt pat on Sasuke's shoulder and walked off to pour himself a cup of coffee.

He rolled his eyes.

"Weird hair color though. Pink?"

Hmm… his best friend _was_ right. Pink is a strange color and this was a small town. He would have to run into her again one day.

It had been a week since he'd seen her.

* * *

Today was a normal day out with Naruto. Their fridge was in need of restocking, just like every other week.

While walking over to their favorite ramen stand, his best friend had eyed something very interesting. Rather, some_one_.

"Eh Teme! It's the girl you took a stalker picture of!"

He would've hit Naruto on the head which would be followed by a "shut up dobe, it was an accidental picture." But he too was interested, she was running her fingers through a customer's hair as she blow dried it gently.

"She works at a hair salon!" he pointed out, his mouth full of potation chips.

No shit, he thought.

"Well…?" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Well what?"

"Go talk to her!" he said impatiently.

"Idiot, she's working." He replied as he walked off, that is until Naruto grabbed him by his coat and turned him back around.

"Go get a hair cut or something!" he said as he shoved Sasuke into the salon.

* * *

She saw him walk into the shop through the mirror. He walked in awkwardly…well, he tripped and stumbled into the shop.

She bit her bottom lip to stop an overly wide smile growing on her face, but a grin was still there.

He was immediately greeted by another employee as he was lead back to wash his hair.

She quickly walked over and firmly offered to wash his hair. Truthfully, she was too afraid that she would ruin his artfully messy locks. After all she had only begun working for a couple of months.

She asked him in a polite tone to remove his ipod and coat to store in the guest's closet. She was sure there was a blush to be scene as he looked down into her eyes.

Her chest fluttered as she massaged the shampoo into his hair, gently working the lather.

* * *

The desire to meet him again ate away her heart. Stressing her each and every hour.

He had forgotten his iPod the day before after he left. With the help of her best friend's snooping, she was able to figure out where his studio was.

So there she was, his item in hand, ready to walk in. she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and knocked on the door.

The door opened to a rather tall blonde and sporty looking fellow.

"Um…" she squeezed the iPod tight in nervousness.

"Oh hey! You're the girl that Sasuke's totally-!" he was cut off when the said person shoved him out of the way as he said

"Dobe who's at the…" there she was, right in front of him. "…door." he lamely finished.

"Hi, sorry if I'm bothering you or anything." She said as she looked down. She was never too strong around boys.

"No, um, come in." he said as he scratched the back of his neck. He heard his best friend snicker in the back.

"thanks." She quietly took her steps in.

"You left this yesterday…at the shop." She said as she handed the iPod to him.

"… Thank you."

"Good thing you brought it miss! Poor thing was about to cry yesterday!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the room.

He rolled his eyes, like the way he had always done.

"Well… it was nice meeting you again." She said as she played with her thumb which was now buried in her sweater's pocket.

"Actually-"he quickly slipped in.

"Why don't you come in for a cup of coffee? It's chilly out there."

She gave an elated smile.

"I'd love too."

"Sasuke." He said as he reached his hand out.

"I'm Sakura." She took it in return.

* * *

Their coffee's had grown into dinners and their words had grown into daily conversations. She had never met such a dazzling man like Sasuke, and Sasuke had never felt as complete by someone as sweet as her.

And he knew one day that he would ask her to be his.

He knew because they had spent countless of nights together, and each morning he wished she didn't have to leave or he didn't have to work so soon.

He took numerous photos of her. He loved how he could capture her very being into his hands.

His favorites were the ones where she didn't even know she was being photographed.

He had kept all of it in a shoe box. Not the most romantic place to keep something so meaningful, but it was cozy.

And months after even longer months, he looked back at the first picture, the accidental photo he had taken of her and agreed that he was in love.

Well, agreed to Naruto after numerous annoying nagging to get him to admit it. Which Sasuke just gave an agreeable grunt to.

So that night, he took her out to her favorite restaurant and then to an ice cream shop to treat her to whatever she liked. Sakura did love her ice cream, possibly as much as Sasuke. And there, he would tell her everything, how he had fallen madly for her.

While licking off the cherry vanilla ice cream on her spoon she saw how tense and nervous Sasuke was. He had been scratching the back of his neck countless of times.

He was extremely easy to read.

So, to save him the trouble of a possible panic attack, she took his hand away from his neck and placed it into her own as she said

"I love you too."

with a smile.

* * *

The six months after she said those words seemed too short.

Somehow, they had ended up in the airport that would break her heart, but she would have to smile through it.

"I'll come back." He said. He promised.

"I know." She replied.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Just a business trip. I know." She added.

He looked into her eyes. They were a bit red, a bit dull, and a whole lot lifeless. She must have been crying last night, again.

He smiled.

"When I come back, it'll be like I never even took the stupid trip." He tried to convince her.

"Then what am I going to do for the year that you're not here?" she asked. She squeezed his hand.

He looked into her eyes once more, this time absorbing her minty green shine.

"I'm going to ask you for something selfish. I'm going to sound like an inconsiderable bastard, but I'm going to ask you anyway. Wait for me. "He said firmly.

"You're an idiot. Of course I'm waiting for you." She said.

"Just don't die in one of your tours trying to take a picture of a mountain or something." She tried to make the atmosphere lighter.

He gave a light scoff.

"You're the one who sounds like the idiot." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

She embraced him into a tight hug.

"Hey… when I come back, we'll have enough money to get a place of our own even. "He reminded her.

"I know that too. I love you." She said, muffled in the curve of his neck.

He planted a kiss on her forehead for her to remember.

* * *

"_Now as a respected and highly idolized photographer, what would you say is your most favorite photo that you've taken during your travels around the world?" the TV host asked._

"_Well, there's a lot that I have taken, I don't think I can favor just one during the whole travel." He answered back._

"_Give us just one from your recently published book." She continued._

"_I would have to say none. " He answered._

"_None? Out of your whole book of photos?" She asked in a delighted tone._

"_My favorite picture is actually in a shoe box back at home. Well actually, pictures." He said with a light laugh as he scratched the base of his neck. _

"_In a shoe box? Like a treasure chest?" _

_The audience laughs._

"_It's no chest, but it's definitely a treasure." He replied. _

"_Well, this is Sasuke Uchiha, the renounced photographer who has just released his book on photography around the world. Buy a copy of it around any book store if it hasn't sold out yet! Thank you for joining us today Mr. Uchiha." She shakes his hand._

"_The pleasure was mine." _

"Hah! Sakura-chan, who knew he was such a camera hogger huh? "Naruto comments while nudging her with his elbow.

"Or maybe the camera just loves him." She replied.

Naruto scoffs.

"Che, nah, I still think he hogs it. "

"Why don't you go make us some coffee, I'm going to check something." She said getting up from the couch.

"Sure thing."

She quickly made it to Sasuke's room where she remembering seeing a shoe box next to the bed.

She wondered if it was suppose to be a secret. If it was, it wasn't such a good hiding spot.

She eyed it across the room with a devilish smile and she grabbed it and sat on his bed.

She slowly opened it, afraid that it might break somehow.

She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding when she picked up the stacks of photos of her.

"Sasuke…" She whispered as she picked up a very distinctive looking photo, one she had never recognized before.

It was then where she realized how it wasn't everyday that one would forever capture the first time they saw their lover.

She almost giggled at how confused she looked.

But she was also in awe to see what Sasuke saw the first time he had seen her.

She traced her finger around the edge of the picture.

All of these photos in the shoe box were his favorites, his personal favorites. And all were of her. Some of them where she's doing nothing, to ones where she smiled for him.

"Sasuke…" she couldn't help but to say his name again.

"Sakura." Came his voice through the door.

She had never heard anything sweeter in her life.

_fin._


End file.
